Alguien con quien compartir
by ClaireR6
Summary: Varias parejas, enredos entre Yuki y Shu, algún lemon inesperado...


- ¡Aaaah! ¡Sí, Yuki! Voy... Voy a... ¡Aaaaaaaah!- El pelirrosa terminó, bañando su vientre y el de su amante, que lo miraba con frustración.- Lo... lo siento, yo no...

El rubio salió de su interior, se medio vistió y salió de la habitación con un cigarrillo en los labios.

- ¡Yuuuuuuuukiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!

- ¡Cállate baka! Me voy a trabajar...

- ¿A estas horas de la noche?

- ¡SI!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxx****

- ¡BUAAAAAAAAHAHAHAHAAAAAAAA HIROOOOOO!

- Calma, Shuichi, seguro que no fue para tanto...- El pelirrojo intentaba serenar al pequeño bajo la mirada resignada de todos los demás miembros de BL.

- ¡Sí que lo fue! ¿Y si ya no me quiere? ¿Y si me pone los cuernos con alguien que aguante más? ¿Y si...?

- ¡Shu!- Gritó escandalizado y temeroso por los excéntricos "Y si" de su amigo.- Ya lo hablaremos luego, ¿Vale?

- Snif... snif... chi...

- ¿Podemos empezar ya?- Preguntó resignado Suguru.

- ¿Uh? ¿A qué?- El vocalista lo miró como si de un fantasma se tratara.

- ¡A ensayar! ¿Te recuerdo que el horario de trabajo empezó hace casi una hora?- La famosa sonrisa de "hay que quedar bien aunque estés desesperado" tan característica de los Seguchi salió a la luz.

- ¡Oh! ¡Sí, es verdad! Jejeje...

Como era de suponer, no hicieron nada en todo el día gracias a la, según Shindou, "Tremenda crisis existencial más importante de su vida (Otra vez)". Y también para variar, el cantante de NG ya estaba de nuevo metido en la sala con los de Bad Luck.

- Nah, Shu-chan, echemos otra partida, ne?

- No, de verdad, Sakuma-san, que tengo que irme ya...

- Uhmmm... Está bien, pero mañana estaremos más rato para compensar el de hoy eh!

- Claro, no hay problema.- Sonrió suavemente y se despidió de su ídolo, cogiendo sus cosas y desapareciendo junto a Nakano.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxx****

- Ya estamos.- Anunció el guitarrista de BL viendo como su amigo se quitaba el casco y bajaba de la moto.- ¿Estas bien, Shuichi?

- Sí, no te preocupes, seguramente se arreglará todo cuando deje que Yuki me haga... Bueno, déjalo, se arreglará, no te preocupes.

- Bien, pasaré mañana a por ti.- Arrancó de nuevo y se fue, esfumándose entre la oscuridad.

No pudo evitar pensar en lo que últimamente estaba pasando y se hacía evidente para todos. La relación entre el escritor y el pelirrosa no estaba pasando precisamente por su mejor momento, y las circunstancias no ayudaban mucho. El nuevo disco les estaba suponiendo muchas horas de trabajo, y un estrés acumulado que en algún momento explotaría.

Y tan evidente como el bache de esa relación, también lo eran los sentimientos de Sakuma, los cuales estaban dejándose ver por todos. Por supuesto, por todos menos por Shuichi.

Cada vez que el chico estaba bajo de moral, allí estaba Ryuichi para hacerle reír y animarlo con sus juegos. Infantiles, pero al fin y al cabo útiles.

Esa racha parecía querer durar eternamente. Pero todos sabían que no lo haría...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxx****

- ¡Shuichi! ¿Shu, me estás escuchando?

- ¿Eh? Sí, Hiro, claro que te escuchaba... - El pelirrosa perdió la vista en la taza de café que tenía enfrente.

- ¿Y me vas a responder o no? Te he preguntado que cómo fue anoche con Yuki-san.

- Como siempre... Me dijo que no servía para nada, me amenazó con echarme de casa... Vamos, lo de cada día.

Ya no recordaba desde cuando los ojos del cantante no brillaban, desde cuando todas sus canciones se habían vuelto tristes y desde cuando toda la vitalidad del pelirrosa había desaparecido.

- Las cosas no van bien, ne?

- No... Creo que... Esto se va a acabar... Y no va a tardar mucho...- Apretó el puño a la vez que sus ojos amenazaban con romper en llanto.- Por más que intento arreglar las cosas, o al menos retrasarlo... parece que lo acerque más... Ya no sé que hacer, Hiro.

- Shu-chan...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxx****

- ¡No, no and no!- Gritaba K-san mientras leía la nueva canción compuesta por el joven vocalista.

- La verdad es que Shindou-san nunca ha tenido mucho talento para esto, pero es que últimamente está llegando a limites insospechados...- Fujisaki se quejaba mientras el aludido no estaba en la sala.

- Vamos, vamos...- El guitarrista salió en defensa de su amigo.- Está pasando por un mal momento con Yuki-san, y todos sabemos lo que ocurre con eso...

- Yes, pero no podemos estar así siempre que se peleen, Shuichi-kun tiene que aprender a separar su vida personal de la profesional.

El pelirrojo suspiró y se apartó el cabello de la cara, sentándose y encendiendo un cigarrillo, intentando encontrar las palabras exactas con las que poder explicar lo que pasaba.

- Creo que esta puede ser la última pelea... Sé que en estas semanas ha estado más tiempo deprimido, eso es algo que todos hemos notado... Pero la situación está realmente mal esta vez. Puede que... Yuki deje definitivamente a Shuichi.

En ese momento, unos ojos azules que observaban en silencio se abrieron de par en par.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxx****

- No creo que sea buena idea Sakuma-san, Yuki...

- Nee Shu-chan, ayer me prometiste que hoy estarías más rato conmigo...- Un infantil puchero se dibujó en el rostro del cantante.

- Sí, pero una cosa es estar un rato aquí, y otra irme a dormir a tu casa...

- ¿Qué pasa, Shu?- Nakano apareció de la nada asustando a los dos vocalistas.

- Que Sakuma-san quiere que vaya a dormir a su casa esta noche, pero no creo que... Un momento, ¿Y tú que haces aquí?

- K-san me ha enviado a buscarte a punta de pistola... Dice que tardar más de media hora en ir y venir de la maquina de refrescos es demasiado hasta para ti.- dijo el guitarrista mientras se rascaba la cabeza con nerviosismo.- ¿Y qué tiene de malo dormir en casa de Sakuma-san? No creo que sea mala idea, no te irá mal alejarte un poco de Yuki para despejarte las ideas.

- Está bien, puede que tengas razón...

- Pues ya está, todo arreglado, y ahora vamos a volver antes de que K-san aparezca por aquí... No sé porque pero cada vez me da más miedo...

- Shuuuu-chaaaaaan! Te esperaré a la hora de salir no da!- Ryuichi agitó a Kumagoro por encima de su cabeza mientras veía como el pelirrojo se alejaba, casi arrastrando al otro.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxx****

El sonido de alguien escribiendo con el teclado, era lo único que se oía en casa del escritor Eiri Yuki. Todo estaba en penumbras, tan sólo una leve luz proveniente de la pantalla, iluminaba a duras penas el rostro del rubio.

El sonido del teléfono le sobresaltó e hizo que casi se le cayera el cigarrillo de la boca.

- ¿Moshi moshi?

/¿Yuki? Soy yo.../

- ¿Qué te pasa ahora, baka?

/Yo... Er... Esta noche no dormiré en casa.../

- Está bien, haz lo que quieras, y deja ya de llamarme por tonterías, estoy escribiendo.

/De acuerdo, nos vemos mañana. Te quiero./

- Hn.

El escritor colgó el teléfono y suspiró cansadamente. Algo estaba cambiando entre ellos dos, todo se había vuelto más frío, ya no sentía la calidez que antes le daba el pelirrosa. Y eso le estaba empezando a preocupar demasiado.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxx****

- Nee Shuichi ¿Y ahora que hacemos? Ya hemos visto una peli, hemos pintado, jugado al escondite...

- Uhmm... La verdad es que empiezo a tener sueño... ¿Te importa si me voy a dormir?

- ¡Está bien! ¡Kumagoro y yo también nos iremos a la cama! ¡Esta noche dormiremos con Shu-chan!- Anunció feliz el de ojos azules, por hoy ya se daba por satisfecho, había conseguido ver al pelirrosa olvidar todos sus problemas y había vuelto a sonreír.

Shuichi no podía creérselo. Estaba ahí, en la cama de Sakuma Ryuichi, y además... Estaba con él. Perdió la mirada en el techo sintiendo los ojos del otro clavados en él y escuchó el silencio que inundaba todo desde que se habían acostado.

- ¿Shu...?- El nombre del pelirrosa casi susurrado por el mayor, rompió el incomodo silencio.

- ¿Si?- Giró la cabeza hasta encararlo, encontrándose con una penetrante mirada.

- ¿Estás bien?

- Yo... Bueno... Er... ¿A qué ha venido eso?- La directa pregunta le hizo ponerse más nervioso aún, sabía perfectamente a qué se refería su ídolo y nunca hubiera imaginado que terminaría hablándole de ello.

- Ya sabes a qué ha venido, no es ningún secreto para nadie lo que está pasando.

- Supongo que soy como un libro abierto para todos... Pero lo cierto es que no lo puedo evitar... Nunca sé que hacer en momentos así...

- Pero tienes a Hiro, ne? Él siempre te ayuda con esto.

- No puedo estar dependiendo de él siempre... Aunque si la cosa sigue igual, no creo que tarde mucho en... terminar todo...- Los ojos amatistas se anegaron en lagrimas, y la desesperación del chico salió a la luz.

- Tranquilo...- Sakuma lo abrazó enseguida, sintiendo como el frágil cuerpo del pequeño temblaba.- Verás como todo se arregla... Sabes que también me tienes a mí para lo que sea, ¿Verdad?- Preguntó recibiendo un asentimiento en respuesta.- Mira, vamos a hacer algo que creo que te hará bien... Pasa unos días aquí, ve a ver a Yuki y no pierdas el contacto con él, pero duerme aquí. Seguro que así los dos podéis pensar, quizá necesitéis un poco más de espacio para no agobiaros... ¿Qué te parece la idea?- Al no recibir respuesta, se extrañó.- ¿Shu?

Miró el rostro relajado del pequeño, se había dormido entre sus brazos. Sonrió suavemente y le acarició el cabello, realmente se veía adorable, y podría sentirlo suyo toda la noche...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxx****

- ¿Has dicho lo que creo que acabas de decir?

- No es para tanto, sólo dormiré fuera unos días, además, es en casa de Sakuma-san, no me pasará nada.

- ¡Precisamente por eso!- Apagó el cigarrillo nerviosamente.- ¡¿Cómo pretendes salvar nuestra relación durmiendo con alguien que está enamorado de ti?!

- ¡Sakuma-san no está enamorado de mí! ¡Sólo quiere ayudarnos! ¿Cómo puedes pensar eso?

- Baka... Haz lo que quieras, yo ya te he avisado. Si eres demasiado inocente como para darte cuenta de las cosas, no es mi problema.

- No soy inocente, eres tú el que piensa mal de Sakuma-san.

- Te he dicho que hagas lo que quieras, no hace falta que me des mas explicaciones, no te estoy atando ni nada por el estilo. Si quieres irte, vete.

- Está bien... Cojo las cosas y me voy, tal y como están las cosas, creo que nos ira bien estar un tiempo viviendo separados. Ai shiteru Yuki.- El pequeño se dirigió hasta la puerta bajo la mirada fría del rubio, que no tardó en encender otro cigarrillo en cuanto el otro desapareció.

- Esto no me está gustando nada…

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxx****

- Nee, Shuichi, te veo cuando termines, no quiero que K-san vuelva a hacer lo de otro día por llegar tarde...

- No me lo recuerdes...

Desde la otra punta, BL, manager y productor incluidos, miraban la escena tranquilos, pero intrigados.

- Es increíble como en un par de días con Sakuma-san, Shuichi vuelve a ser el mismo...- El pelirrojo se rascó la mejilla con la púa que estaba usando para tocar la guitarra.- Hacía meses que no sonreía así...

- Sí, también hacía meses que no llegaba tarde, ni se metía en líos, ni...

- Well Fujisaki, pero también vuelve a cantar con energía... I think que no se puede tener todo a la vez, y más hablando de Shindou...

- ¡Laaaaaaaa liiiiiiii hoooooooooooo!

- Hablando del rey de Roma...- Susurró Suguru mientras veía como el pelirrosa volvía a hacer sus típicas tonterías.

- ¿Qué pasa Shu? ¿Anoche por fin lo arreglaste todo con Yuki?

- ¿Eh? ¡Uy! Ahora que lo dices... Ayer no fui a verle, como estuvimos fuera Sakuma-san y yo, se me fue de la cabeza por completo.- Confesó rascándose la cabeza.- Ya iré hoy, de todas maneras, no creo que me haya echado de menos... ¿Empezamos ya?

-S... Sí...

Algo estaba cambiando en Shuichi, y los rumores y las sospechas sobre su relación con Yuki Eiri y un tercero en discordia cada vez estaban más extendidos. Sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que ese tercero era Ryuichi Sakuma…

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxx****

- ¿Y cómo llevas eso de convivir con Sakuma?- El pelirrojo aprovechó para preguntarle a su amigo en la hora de descanso.

- Bien... Demasiado bien...

- ¿Uh? ¿Pasa algo?

- Hiro... ¿Tú crees que Sakuma-san está enamorado de mí?

- ¿Es que aún lo dudas? Eso es algo evidentísimo para todos, Shu. Creí que ya te habías dado cuenta.

- No... Bueno, la verdad es que Yuki me lo dijo, pero no le hice caso. Lo que pasa es que en estos días...

- ¿Ha intentado algo?

- No, no... Es de Ryuichi de quien hablamos. Pero he visto pequeños detalles que... me han hecho pensar en eso.

- Entiendo...- Nakano suspiró, parecía ser que ya tenía la clave de todo.- Shu...- Captó la atención del otro que lo miraba con curiosidad.- Tú no... ¿No te habrás enamorado de él, verdad?

- ¡Pero qué dices! ¡Claro que no! Ya sabes que yo a quien quiero es a Yuki...

- Vaya, pues habría jurado que ese brillo en los ojos... esas sonrisas... Y la manera de comportarte con él...

- ¡Pues no! ¡Y si no tienes mas preguntas tontas que hacerme, me voy!

- ¿Dónde? Si aún faltan tres horas para terminar...

- ...- Dibujó una mueca de enfado.- Hn... Pues... Pues... ¡Pues me voy a calentar la voz! ¡Así tendré contento a K-san, hale!- Anunció con aires de superioridad mientras le sacaba la lengua.

En pocos segundos, se pudo observar una bolita rosa saliendo a toda velocidad de la cafetería.

- Je... No se te pueden decir las verdades, ne?

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxx*****

- ¡Good job! Por hoy hemos terminado, pero mañana os quiero aquí puntuales, y esto va sobretodo por ti, Shuichi. Llevas unas semanas llegando tarde como mínimo una hora.

- No te preocupes, mañana estaré aquí puntual. Y ahora me voy que tengo que ir a ver a Yuki.- Anunció mientras salía de la sala a toda prisa, como casi todas las tardes.

Durante poco más de un mes, todos los días se repetía lo mismo. El pelirrosa salía a toda prisa para hacerle una visita rápida al escritor y después se pasaba el resto del día jugando o haciendo cualquier tipo de tontería con Sakuma hasta altas horas de la noche, por lo cual al otro día siempre llegaba tarde.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx*******

- ¿Y cuanto tiempo más piensas quedarte en casa de ese loco?- Una rápida mirada al cantante hizo que este se pusiera nervioso.

- Ehmm... No lo sé Yuki, de momento...- Calló pensando en que lo único que le pasaba en esos instantes era que no tenía claro ni lo que sentía.- ... Por ahora estoy bien así, deja las cosas tal y como están...

- De acuerdo, te doy una semana más, pero después de ese tiempo... Si no has vuelto tendremos una charla... Y llegaremos a alguna conclusión, con todo lo que eso conlleve. Y ya sabes de qué estoy hablando.

- Está bien, pero ahora no insistas más...- Bajó la cabeza, se sentía culpable por tener al rubio en esa situación.- ... Creo que me voy ya.

- Mañana no hace falta que vengas, tengo reunión con la editora.

- Ok, pues vendré de aquí a tres días, porque pasado mañana me voy fuera con Ryuichi.

- Hn...- "¿Ryuichi? ¿Desde cuando llamaba a ese desgraciado por su nombre de pila? ¡Ni siquiera a él le llamaba por su nombre!" - Adiós.

El cantante desapareció de la casa y fue dando un paseo para despejarse. Las cosas no podían seguir así, tendría que saber de una vez que era lo que tenía Sakuma para que estuviera de esa manera.

Se lo pasaba muy bien cuando estaba con él, y se portaba de una forma muy cariñosa y amable, todo lo contrario que... Por otro lado, también sabía lo que sentía su ídolo, y quizá de alguna manera, eso también le confundía.

Fuera lo que fuese... Estaba dispuesto a averiguarlo ese mismo día.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx*******

- Nee Shuichi, ¡Pero si la peli está muy interesante!

- Lo sé, pero como mañana vuelva a dormirme, K-san me matará... Así que mejor me voy a la cama ya.

- Bueeeeeno, ve yendo, que la pondré a grabar y mañana la vemos juntos. La verdad es que yo también tengo algo de sueño...

- ¡Hai!- El pequeño obedeció y se fue a la cama a esperar al de ojos azules mientras mil pensamientos invadían su mente.

"_No sé que hacer con esto, la verdad es que se me ha ido de las manos... ¿Y si le pregunto a él? Seguro que me ayuda, pero hablarle de algo así sabiendo lo que siente..."_

- ¡Ya estoy aquí no da!- Anunció feliz, metiéndose en la cama de un salto.- Uy, estás muy serio... ¿Ocurre algo?

- No... Bueno, sí... Pero es que...

- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Te ha dicho algo Yuki esta tarde?- Otra vez salió a la luz esa mirada intensa que sólo se dejaba ver en contadas ocasiones.

- No... Es que... Verás, el estar aquí contigo, ha hecho que cambien algunas cosas... Y que sienta muchas otras...

- Shuichi, yo... Bueno, supongo que… Aunque intente disimularlo, ya sabes lo que siento... Y aunque con lo vuestro... bueno, no estéis muy bien Yuki y tú... sé que todavía le quieres con todas tus fuerzas, es por eso que estoy seguro de que nunca podrás ser completamente mío... Por mucho que viva contigo, que juguemos, aunque durmamos juntos, tú no me...

El pequeño lo miró fijamente, perdiéndose por un momento en el azul del cual era preso.

Ya había pasado varias noches entre aquellas finas sabanas que ahora envolvían su cuerpo. Realmente en todo ese tiempo Sakuma nunca intentó nada, sólo se limitó a abrazarle, acariciarle el pelo o como mucho, besar castamente su frente cuando creía que estaba dormido.

En más de una ocasión había sido testigo de los anhelos del que un día fue su ídolo por poder hacerlo suyo, así como el dolor que le causaba el tener que reprimirlos.

Quizás fuera el momento de... ¡Maldita sea, claro que lo era!

- Creo que hay algo en lo que te equivocas...- El pelirrosa se acercó lentamente hasta unir sus labios con los del mayor, que se sobresaltó ante el repentino acto.

Cerró sus ojos azules, acariciando la nuca del chico mientras sentía como abría la boca invitándole a adentrarse en ella. No dudó en hacerlo, dejándose invadir por el sabor del pequeño, ese néctar prohibido que siempre había ansiado probar.

El joven cantante rompió el beso mirando al otro, aún incrédulo de lo que acababa de pasar.

- Nunca digas nunca...

- Shuichi, tú...

- Shhht...- El chico lo calló acariciando suavemente sus labios con los dedos.- No digas nada Ryuichi, sólo hazme tuyo; necesito sentirte para aclarar todo lo que siento.

Un escalofrío recorrió el cuerpo del mayor cuando escuchó tan anheladas palabras susurradas en su oído. Abrazó con ternura al pelirrosa, rogando en silencio por que no terminara ese momento.

- Te quiero tanto...- Besó suavemente el cuello del menor, provocándole un leve cosquilleo.

El chico coló las manos por el interior del pijama del otro y acarició lentamente su espalda mientras giraba la cabeza dejando más piel expuesta a los labios del mayor, dándole a entender que aquello le estaba gustando.

- Hmmm... Ryuichi...- El de ojos azules se estremeció al escuchar como gemía su nombre, notando como cada vez su miembro le oprimía más bajo los pantalones.

El joven cantante intentó quitarle la camiseta, siendo él mismo quien enseguida se deshizo de ella.

- No te preocupes por nada, pequeño; sólo disfrútalo. De lo demás me encargo yo, ne?

El pelirrosa lo miró con una sonrisa tierna, asintiendo y besándolo de nuevo. Se limitó a dejarse hacer, abandonándose bajo aquellas manos que poco a poco fueron despojándole de toda su ropa, acariciando con los labios la piel que iba descubriendo.

Se quedó por un instante observando el cuerpo desnudo del pelirrosa, provocando que se sonrojara.

- Eres perfecto... - Le apartó del rostro sus rosadas hebras, aprovechando para acariciarle las mejillas ruborizadas.

Con ese simple comentario, hizo que el pequeño esbozara lo que a su parecer fue la sonrisa más adorable y dulce del mundo. Ante tal visión, no pudo hacer otra cosa que dejarse llevar por sus instintos, perderse por ese cuerpo, llegar a todos sus rincones.

Se centró en la piel tostada del torso, que fue acariciada por sus labios sedientos de probar el sabor del pequeño. Los ojos azules se cerraron al sentir como unas manos temblorosas acariciaban su espalda con movimientos dudosos.

- Aaah...- El vocalista de BL gimió al sentir la hombría de Sakuma contra la suya.- Mmm... Ryuichi...

Su nombre fluyendo de aquellos labios en un tono tan claramente necesitado, hizo que el aludido se sintiera hervir, no pudiendo aguantar más la tentación de saciar su hambre de aquel cuerpo que ahora se encontraba totalmente expuesto a él.

Fue bajando lentamente, acariciando, besando y hasta mordiendo la piel del pequeño deteniéndose al llegar a su miembro, el cual masajeó suavemente, consiguiendo sobresaltarlo.

- Hmmm... Aah...- Se arqueó ante la agradable sensación, enterrando el rostro entre los cojines intentando ahogar sus gemidos.

El vocalista de NG decidió ir más lejos aún, acercando sus labios a la palpitante erección y disponiéndose a terminar con la tarea de otro modo más intimo.

Hizo chocar su cálido aliento contra el miembro ya húmedo del chico, provocando que una corriente eléctrica recorriera todo su cuerpo, elevando las caderas instintivamente en busca de lo que tanto ansiaba.

Rodeó la hombría del pequeño con sus labios y jugó traviesamente con su lengua, tan sólo manteniendo en el interior de su boca la punta de la erección.

Tras varios minutos de desesperante juego y de suplicas silenciosas del pelirrosa, lo tragó por completo y emprendió un lento movimiento suave y placentero que consiguió que el muchacho no pudiera contener más sus gemidos.

- Mmm... Aaah... Ryuichi...- Tras la mención de su nombre, el aludido aumentó el ritmo extasiado, no podía creer que estuviera viviendo realmente esa situación. - Hmmm... Sí... ¡Aaaah!- El pequeño terminó, llenando al otro con su sabor.

Sakuma se acomodó observando el rostro sofocado del chico, que respiraba agitadamente, y le apartó el flequillo para tener una mejor visión de sus ojos encendidos por el deseo.

- Eres delicioso, ¿Lo sabías?- Preguntó obteniendo como respuesta un violento sonrojo.- ¿Todavía quieres seguir con esto?

- ...Sí... Ya te he dicho que necesitaba sentirte...- Volvió a besarlo profundamente pero con calma, colocándose poco a poco debajo suyo.- Hazlo...

Una suave sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro del experimentado cantante, mientras deslizaba lentamente su mano en sentido descendente por el pequeño cuerpo del muchacho hasta llegar a su entrada. Acarició toda la zona intentando relajarlo, terminando por introducir poco a poco el primer dedo.

- ¡Hm!- el pelirrosa se sobresaltó al sentir la invasión.

- Tranquilo, Shuichi... No voy a hacerte daño...- Movió el digito en su interior con suma delicadeza, abriéndose paso con calma por aquel estrecho pasaje.

Un segundo dedo no tardó en entrar en escena, terminando de preparar al joven vocalista para lo que vendría a continuación.

Ryuichi se posicionó entre las piernas del chico y entró lentamente en él, sintiéndose acogido perfectamente por su estrechez, disfrutando de cada segundo que pasaba sabiéndolo suyo.

Se quedó inmóvil unos instantes, dejando que el pelirrosa se acostumbrara, y empezó a moverse suavemente.

- Hmm... Hazlo más rápido...- Pidió el pequeño, siendo obedecido casi al instante.- Aaah... Ryu...

- ¿Te duele?

- No... Se siente bien...- Sonrió tiernamente mientras le acariciaba el cabello.

Los movimientos fueron acelerando y haciéndose más profundos gradualmente, consiguiendo un ritmo placentero y cómodo para ambos.

- Mmm... Creo que... Que voy a... Aah...- Shuichi se tensó notablemente, haciendo fácil de adivinar su inminente orgasmo.- ¡Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!

- ¡Shu!- Al sentir como el otro se estrechaba, para Sakuma también se aproximó el final.- ¡Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx*******

- ¿Así que has decidido volver?

- Sí, creo que ya hemos pasado demasiado tiempo separados...- Los ojos violetas se centraron en los dorados.- Esta noche dormiré aquí.

"_Se merece otra oportunidad... Le he engañado, jamás debí hacer el amor con Sakuma-san... Pero..."_

- Baka, ¿Me estás escuchando?

- ¿Uhm?

- Decía que si te había pasado algo con... Es igual, olvídalo.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx*******

Durante unos meses, parecía ser que la relación de Yuki con el pelirrosa había vuelto a la rutina, o al menos eso se apreciaba a simple vista.

Pero las continuas "salidas misteriosas" de Shuichi estaban en boca de todos. No había nadie que no sospechara que algo iba mal, sobre todo después de los rumores tan extendidos sobre lo que pasó la temporada en que dormía en casa de Sakuma...

-¡Aaaaah!... Sí... Hmmm...- El pelirrosa se aferró con más fuerza al cuerpo del otro, que se movía salvajemente en su interior.

- ¡Ooooh, Shu! ¿Te pone hacerlo aquí, verdad? - Gimió cuando el más joven mordió con fuerza la base de su cuello.- ¡Aaaaah! Creo que tomaré eso como un sí...

- Tómalo... como un... "Como pares te mato"...- Susurró en su oído a la vez que intentaba elevar las caderas para ser penetrado más profundamente.

Sakuma aprovechó la acción del chico y aumentó la velocidad y la fuerza con la que lo embestía, sintiendo como se tensaba con ello y le proporcionaba una sensación de estrechez completamente embriagadora.

- Hmm... Shu... Cuanto más te tengo más quiero de ti...- Una embestida brusca les hizo gemir a los dos.- Aaah...

- Más rápido, Ryu…- Ronroneó con malicia y perfiló el contorno de su oreja con la lengua de manera incitante.

- Mmm... No seas impaciente, no quiero que termine tan rápido...- Lo besó hambrientamente dejándolo casi sin aire y aprisionándolo más contra la pared, quedándose estático en su interior mientras se miraban con la respiración agitada.

- Pues no sé tú... Pero como sigas así yo no voy a aguantar mucho...- Acarició la espalda del mayor y escondió el rostro en su cuello.

- Eso no es ninguna novedad...- Rió entre dientes mientras escuchaba un gruñido molesto por parte del otro.- No te enfades, pequeño...- Recorrió con los labios el hombro del chico, repartiendo besos en su piel y haciéndole sonreír sutilmente.

- Ya hablaremos de eso en otro momento... Ahora, por lo que más quieras... ¡Sigue!- Sakuma no pudo evitar reír ante el desesperado comentario del pelirrosa.

Salió completamente del interior del pequeño ante su mirada confusa.

- Ponte a cuatro patas, Shuichi.- Ordenó con voz demandante.

El vocalista de BL obedeció sin rechistar, posicionándose en el suelo tal y como su amante le dijo.

- Buen chico...- Dijo el de ojos azules colocándose de rodillas detrás de él.

Lo penetró de una vez, provocando que ambos gimieran extasiados entre dolor y placer. Acarició los muslos del menor para relajarlo y empezó a deslizarse por su pasaje aumentando la velocidad gradualmente.

- Aaah... Sí... Me encanta que me lo hagas así...- el pelirrosa giró el rostro lo suficiente para encarar al otro y dedicarle una pícara mirada que lo encendió aún más.

- Mmmm... Eres tan estrecho... Tienes un culito que es un manjar... Me repatea tener que compartirlo...- Clavó las uñas en sus caderas y lo empujó contra su cuerpo, haciendo así que la penetración fuera más profunda.- ¡Aaah!

- ¡Hnn! Tranquilo, mi culo es sólo tuyo... Yuki no me toca desde hace semanas...

- Vaya, eso sí que... Ah... No me lo esperaba...- Sintió como el pequeño se agitaba y contraía sus músculos.- No me digas que te vas a correr tan pronto... Yo que quería probar algo nuevo...

- Pues ya tienes la... Hmmm... Excusa para volver a follarme... ¡Aaaaaaah!- Terminó mientras sentía como Sakuma le daba un tirón de pelo para acercar su rostro.

- ¿Desde cuando necesito excusas para eso?- Lamió y mordió su cuello con fuerza, logrando que gritara entre dolor y placer.- Mira como me has dejado...- Le recriminó haciendo que se fijara en su miembro aún erecto.- Eso no está bien Shu-chan...

- ¿Quieres que te la chupe?- Preguntó intentando parecer inocente, cosa que hizo enloquecer al mayor.- ¿Te gustaría correrte en mi boca como yo lo hice la otra vez?

- Sí... Pruébame Shuichi...- Respondió empujando suavemente la cabeza del chico hasta su entrepierna.

El pelirrosa obedeció sumisamente y lo tragó por completo con ansiedad, recorriendo toda su longitud, haciéndole sentir la humedad y la calidez de su boca.

- Aaaah... Mmm Shuichi...

No tardó en sentirse al límite y terminar en la boca del pequeño, que bebió de su orgasmo consumido llenándose de su sabor.

Sakuma lo acercó a su rostro dándole un tirón de pelo y lo besó con ansia, jugando con su lengua y enredándose con ella en una voraz batalla.

- ¿Crees que alguien nos habrá visto?- Preguntó el más joven mientras mordisqueaba el cuello de su amante.

- No, pero si quieres seguir sin que nadie se entere, deberías volver al trabajo. Y también tendríamos que suprimir estos encuentros en los baños... Luego el que tiene que sobornar a Tohma para recuperar las cintas de seguridad soy yo, y creo que ya empieza a sospechar algo...

- Sí, no imagino lo que pasaría si Seguchi-san se enterase de lo que le estoy haciendo a Yuki...

Las imágenes quedaron estáticas en la gran pantalla plana del televisor mientras una sonrisa maliciosa se dibujaba en su rostro, a la vez que un nuevo brillo en los ojos verdes se dejaba ver.

- Interesante...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx*****

- ¡¿Qué?!

- Lo que has oído, se acabó eso de quedarte con los videos de seguridad.

- Pero Tohma...- Ryuichi replicó siendo callado rápidamente por el rubio.

- Pero nada, ¿Acaso crees que soy tonto? Sólo era cuestión de tiempo que me acabara enterando de lo que pasa. Eiri es mi cuñado, es más, por encima de eso sabes perfectamente que él es lo que mas quiero y no pienso ayudarte a encubrir algo así. Lo siento, Ryuichi, pero por mucho que seamos amigos, esto es algo que no puedo hacer.

Los ojos azules del cantante se centraron en el paisaje que se contemplaba desde los grandes ventanales del despacho, mientras un suspiro resignado escapaba de sus labios.

- ¿Se lo vas a decir a Yuki?- Preguntó temiendo la probablemente, respuesta afirmativa del teclista.

- Eso depende de ti.

- ¿Eh?- La inesperada respuesta rompió todos los esquemas del cantante.

- Vamos Ryuichi, creía que me conocías mejor... Sabes que estas ocasiones prefiero aprovecharlas. No voy a perder la oportunidad de tenerte otra vez comiendo de mi mano...

- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?- Una mirada furiosa se centró en los ojos verdes del presidente de NG.- No pienso...

- Seguro que Shindou te ha pedido que mantengas todo esto en secreto...- Afirmó con seguridad viendo como la reacción del vocalista lo confirmaba.- Y sería una pena que por tu culpa Eiri se enterara... Le harías mucho daño a Shuichi, y tu no quieres eso, ¿Verdad?

- Eres un... Maldito manipulador. Apostaría por que ya tienes pensado lo que me vas a pedir a cambio de tu silencio...

- ¡Vaya! Al final resultará que sí que me conoces bien...- El rubio se acomodó en su gran butaca y miró desafiante al que tenía en frente suyo.- Pero tranquilo, no voy a pedirte nada que no hayas echo antes...

- Si estás pensando en tenerme como antes de disolver Nittle Grasper estás muy equivocado. Ahora está Shuichi, y le quiero. No pienso volver a ser tu juguetito para cuando estás aburrido y no tienes cerca a Mika. Si necesitas a alguien que te la chupe porque tu mujer no te deja satisfecho, ve a decírselo a otro; yo no voy a volver a hacerlo nunca.

- ¿Prefieres hacerle daño a tu "Shu-chan"?- Preguntó viendo como el de ojos azules apretaba el puño con rabia.- Piénsalo, no te estoy ofreciendo un mal pacto.

No tenía opción. Sabía que contra Tohma y sus planes no podía hacer nada, si había llegado tan lejos era precisamente por su mente fría y calculadora. Cuando ese hombre quería algo realmente, lo acababa teniendo sin importar todo lo que se llevara por delante.

El cantante dedicó una última mirada fiera a Seguchi, para después levantarse del butacón del despacho e ir hacia la puerta.

En un ágil movimiento, Ryuichi dio media vuelta y cuando el otro quiso darse cuenta, el de ojos azules ya lo estaba besando hambrientamente.

- Quema esa cinta.- Ordenó con la respiración entrecortada antes de salir del despacho definitivamente.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx*******

- ¡Tadaima Yuki!- Como siempre, el pelirrosa saludó efusivamente sin recibir respuesta alguna.- ¿Estás en el estudio Yuki?- Preguntó asomando la cabeza en el mismo y viendo que no estaba el rubio.- Mmm... Habrá salido, a lo mejor tenía una reunión con su editora. Últimamente sale mucho... En fin, a ver si hay algo para picar en la nevera...

Por fin, ya bien entrada la noche, el escritor apareció en casa, encontrando a su pequeño amante dormido en el sofá con la televisión encendida y en medio de varías bolsas de patatas y otros tipos de comida basura.

- Baka...- Eiri se sentó en una esquina del sofá y miró al pequeño.- ¿Qué nos ha pasado, Shuichi? ¿Te has cansado de que no te haga caso? ¿O lo nuestro sólo fue algo pasajero? Y yo que pensaba que la gente que me advertía que si seguía así te perdería estaba loca...- Suspiró pesadamente y se levantó con la intención de irse a la cama.- Hasta mañana, Shu-chan...

Una vez se hubo adentrado en el pasillo, unos ojos violetas se abrieron.

- Hasta mañana Yuki... Lo siento...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx*******

- Estos encuentros se tienen que acabar.

- ¿A qué viene eso ahora tan tajante?- El pelirrosa se extrañó ante la frialdad de su amante.

- A que... Que... Nada, no viene a nada, pero se tiene que terminar el hacer ese tipo de cosas aquí. Tohma no va a dejarme hacer lo que se me antoje con las cintas siempre que quiera, ya te lo dije el otro día.

- Sí, pero...- El pequeño observó como Nakano se acercaba a la mesa de la cafetería donde se encontraban ambos cantantes.- ...Ya lo hablaremos luego.

- ¡Ey! ¿Qué pasa aquí? Shuichi, tienes mala cara.- El pelirrojo tomó asiento al lado de su amigo y le revolvió el pelo.

- Nee Shuichi, me voy a jugar con Noriko no da, Hiro-chan es muy aburrido, nunca quiere jugar conmigo, ¿A que sí Kumagoro?- Le preguntó al animalito que acababa de sacar nadie sabe de donde.

- Está bien, ¿Nos vemos después de los ensayos?

- ¡Sí, no da! ¡Iremos a comer helado de chocolate!- Gritó ya desde la otra punta de la cafetería.

- Últimamente os habéis hecho muy amigos, ¿No?- Nakano miró al pelirrosa sospechosamente consiguiendo percibir como este se sonrojaba levemente.

- ¿Sakuma-san y yo? Que va, deben de ser imaginaciones tuyas.

- ¿Ah sí? Shu, llevas tres meses muy raro, estás mas tiempo con él que con cualquier otra persona, me atrevería a decir que hasta con Yuki, y precisamente ese es el tiempo que hace que te quedaste por primera vez a dormir con él... ¿Seguro que no me ocultas algo?

- ¿Soy un libro abierto para ti, no? Ya llevas tiempo haciéndome esa misma pregunta cada día.

- Y seguiré haciéndotela hasta que me respondas.- Anunció el guitarrista con una sonrisa.

- Ya sabes que las cosas con Yuki no andan muy bien... Y bueno, Ryuichi siempre ha estado ahí ayudándome en todo aunque no me diera cuenta, tanto como tú.

- ¿Qué tiene que ver que Sakuma-san te ayudara con lo de Yuki? Yo lo que te he preguntado es que si hay algo entre vosotros...

- Claro que tiene que ver, fue precisamente el que estuviera conmigo en los momentos difíciles lo que me hizo... me hizo...- Bajo la cabeza avergonzado logrando que el pelirrojo captara enseguida lo que quiso decir.

- Sentir algo por él.- Anunció viendo como el vocalista asentía.- Y supongo que Sakuma lo sabe...

- Sí...

- ¿No será que está aprovechando que te estás enamorando para...?- El pequeño no le dejó terminar la frase.

- Somos amantes.

- ¡¿Qué?!

- Ryuichi no se está aprovechando de nada. Los dos decidimos hacer esto en secreto. Bueno… más bien fui yo quien empezó con todo…

- Shuichi, ¿Te das cuenta de lo que estás diciendo? Llevas dos meses engañando a Yuki. Jamás hubiera podido imaginar que harías algo así.- Nakano no podía salir de su asombro, cuantas más cosas le contaba su amigo, mas sorprendente le parecía todo.

- Lo sé, Hiro. Pero tanto tiempo esperando atenciones de Yuki sin recibirlas, queriendo escuchar palabras que jamás dijo... en algún momento la paciencia se agota, y si ves a alguien que te da todo eso y más...

- Tus sentimientos terminan cambiando. Te entiendo Shu, y no te juzgo, yo mismo no entendía como podías estar todo el día detrás de Yuki-san sin cansarte, sólo te estoy diciendo que... Que hayas echo todo esto en secreto... Y... Creo que Me siento en cierta manera traicionado. Siempre habías confiado en mí para estas cosas, pensaba que si alguna vez pasaba algo así confiarías en mí para hablarlo.

- Lo siento.- Susurró bajando la cabeza, sabía que el guitarrista tenía razón.

- Anda, cuéntame como fue todo desde el principio.- Le ofreció una sonrisa amigable, en el fondo sabía que era imposible intentar enfadarse con Shuichi.

- Verás, yo...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx*******

El incesante sonido de las teclas del pc era lo único que se escuchaba en casa de Eiri. En el estudio, un ambiente cargado por el humo de los cigarrillos que el escritor consumía hacía difícil hasta respirar.

- ¡Hey hermanito!

- ¡¿Tatsuha?! ¿Qué diablos haces aquí? ¿Y porqué no has llamado?

- Claro que llamé, pero estabas tan concentrado que no me escuchaste, así que pensé que estarías aquí y decidí entrar.

- Como vuelvas a entrar en mi casa sin permiso te echaré a patadas. Y a todo esto, ¿Qué quieres?

- ¿Acaso no puedo hacerle una visita a mi hermanito del alma querido?- Preguntó restregando su mejilla contra la del rubio melosamente.

- Si quieres hacerme una visita, avísame antes para poder escaparme. Y ahora largo.- Dijo el escritor mirando la pantalla de su pc.

- Joder Eiri, estás amargado. Jijiji... Creo que ya sé lo que te hace falta...

- Q... ¡¿Qué haces Tatsuha?!- Gritó el rubio al sentir como la mano de su hermano se aproximaba a su pelvis.

- Vamos hermanito... Si en realidad sé que esto te gusta... ¿Es que Shuichi no te da lo que necesitas y encuentras a faltar echar un polvo en condiciones?- Preguntó pervertidamente el moreno mientras acariciaba el miembro del escritor por encima de los pantalones.

- ¡Cállate!- Ordenó con rabia al sentir como su hombría empezaba a endurecerse con las caricias de su hermano.

En el fondo sabía que tenía razón. Desde hacía un tiempo su vida sexual era nula, y no es que anteriormente fuera algo del otro mundo, pero de ahí a tres meses de abstinencia...

Yuki Eiri, el que presumía de controlar tan bien su cuerpo, estaba dejándose llevar. No podía ir en contra de sus instintos, cosa que se dejaba ver gracias a su estado actual, y eso era algo que Tatsuha no iba a desaprovechar.

- Para... No... ¡Mgh!- El rubio fue callado por un beso demandante al que no pudo evitar responder.

- ¿Ves como en el fondo te está gustando?- Deslizó una mano por el interior de la camisa del escritor arañando levemente su torso y haciéndolo gemir.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx*******

- ¿Me has llamado, Tohma?- Preguntó un conejito asomando la cabeza por la puerta del despacho.

- Sí, Ryu... Digo, Kumagoro. Pasa, tengo un trabajito para ti...

Al escuchar la entonación que utilizó el productor, Sakuma supo perfectamente para qué lo había llamado. Hacía años que no escuchaba ese tono, pero jamás lo podría olvidar. Entró a la sala y miró fijamente al rubio que sonreía maliciosamente.

Seguchi se levantó, fue hasta la puerta y cerró con llave sin perder el contacto visual con el vocalista, se colocó frente a él, lo besó y le hizo ponerse de rodillas con un tirón de pelo.

- Vamos, ya sabes lo que quiero y como lo quiero...- Dijo el de ojos verdes mientras el otro empezaba a desabrocharle el pantalón.

No dijo nada, tan sólo metió la mano y buscó el miembro del rubio, encontrándolo enseguida y dedicándole leves caricias.

Sin expresión alguna, pasó la lengua por toda la longitud de la hombría que se empezaba a endurecer y terminó tragándola por completo, iniciando después un lento movimiento que hizo que Seguchi se estremeciera.

- Mmm... Eso es Ryuichi... Más rápido... Veo... ah... Que no has perdido la practica en esto...- Masculló enredando los dedos en el cabello castaño y empujándolo para marcarle un ritmo más apresurado.

Sakuma obedeció y se dejó llevar por la mano que lo guiaba hasta que sintió como su boca se llenaba de la cálida semilla del rubio.

- Hnn... Aah... ¡Aaaaaaaaaah!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx*******

- ¡Aaaaah!- Unos ojos dorados se cerraron a la vez que el menor de los Uesugi se lamía la mano con deleite.

- ¿Ves como lo necesitabas?- Preguntó con aires de prepotencia mientras se abrochaba los pantalones.- Además, de paso he conseguido que me la chuparas...

- Eres un capullo depravado...

- Vaya, que ingenuo he sido al pensar que me agradecerías el haberte liberado de tanta tensión...

- Largo de aquí antes de que te eche a patadas.

- Así que es verdad... Mi cuñadín y tú... jujuju pobre hermanito mío... ¿Cuánto tiempo hace que te tiene a pan y agua?

- Fuera.

- ¿Una semana?

- Tatsuha...

- ¿Dos?

- ¡Vete con tus incestos a la otra punta del mundo y no vuelvas a pisar mi casa si no quieres que te haga una vasectomía sin anestesia!- Gritó ya exasperado el escritor consiguiendo que su hermano menor se asustara y se fuera de una vez por todas.

Una vez en la calle, el moreno se paró con una expresión pensativa y se quedó mirando al vacío durante unos segundos.

- ¡A juzgar por ese carácter, mi cuñadito hace ya mas de un mes que no le da marcha, jajaja!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx********

- ¡Tadaima, Yuki!- El pelirrosa dejó sus cosas en la entrada junto a los zapatos y fue a buscar al susodicho.- Ya he llegado, Yuki.

- Lo sé, es imposible no oírte.- El escritor apartó la mirada de su pc para enfocar unos instantes al pequeño vocalista.- Hoy ha venido Tatsuha y me ha retrasado bastante ¿Podrás hacer tú la cena sin que muramos en el intento?

- Si, claro… Voy a ducharme, luego me pongo con la cena.- Y dicho esto se marchó sin esperar respuesta por parte del rubio, lo conocía demasiado bien como para esperar alguna palabra de Eiri que no fuera totalmente necesaria, al menos mientras trabajaba.

Se relajó sintiendo el agua caliente acariciando su cuerpo, trazando agradables caminos sinuosos recorriéndolo. Le gustaba esa sensación, siempre le había parecido una de las mejores: podía dejar la mente en blanco, despejarse, aclarar sus ideas. Y eso últimamente lo necesitaba bastante.

No es que estuviera mal con Ryuichi, más bien al contrario: sentía una gran atracción por él, cosa que demostraba su comportamiento en la intimidad. Se había percatado hacía tiempo de que con su ídolo era distinto en la cama, más ardiente, más pasional. Se sentía totalmente desinhibido con él, cada vez era más incitante que la anterior y no podía negar que tenían mucha química entre ellos.

Pero echaba de menos a Yuki.

Y sabía que siempre lo haría. Porque por mucho que le doliera, lo amaba. Quizá esa era la cruda realidad de la que estaba intentando huir: su relación con el escritor era como un camino tortuoso que parecía no tener fin. Por mucho que se amaran, que intentaran que todo fuese bien, siempre terminaban haciéndose daño mutuamente.

Quizá estaban planteándose mal la cuestión. Quizá ahora lo que debían saber era si realmente valía la pena intentar llegar al final del camino sin saber siquiera si existía.

Pero para Shuichi era todo demasiado complicado: si el camino fácil ya le estaba resultando doloroso… ¿Cómo sería el difícil?

Ahora mismo podía dejarse arrastrar por Ryuichi, aun sabiendo que no lo podría querer como a Eiri; dejar las cosas como estaban; o seguir con la compleja relación que había tenido hasta ahora con el escritor.

Salió de la ducha y se secó con calma, disfrutando de los últimos momentos de tranquilidad antes de ponerse ropa cómoda y salir a intentar hacer la cena.

Decidió que lo mejor sería evitar problemas y preparar simplemente unos fideos instantáneos; la cosa ya estaba lo suficientemente mal como para ponerse ahora a destrozar la cocina.

- La cena ya esta, Yuki. Puedes venir cuando quieras.- Asomó la cabeza en la habitación donde trabajaba su novio para informarlo.

- Ya voy.

Sólo tardó unos minutos en salir hasta el comedor, miró el plato donde estaban los fideos y sonrió pensando en la torpeza mal disimulada del pequeño.

- Últimamente casi no sales de delante del PC.- Shuichi rompió el silencio llamando la atención del otro.

- Y tú casi no paras en casa ¿A que viene eso?

- Tengo la impresión de que cada día nos vemos menos.

- No es una impresión, es lo que pasa. Y si a eso le sumas tu neura de irte a vivir con el imbécil bipolar ése…- El escritor terminó la frase con sarcasmo, no podía negar que estaba dolido por todo ello.

- No es ningún imbécil bipolar, Yuki. Además, sabes que lo hice porque pensé que nos iría bien.

- ¿Acaso lo hizo?

- No… Pero estoy aquí, no con él. Eso ya es algo, ¿No?

- Sí…- Sabía que había algo. Lo intuía. Algo debía de haber pasado para que Shuichi decidiera volver sin dar ninguna explicación y de un día para el otro. De lo que no estaba tan seguro era de si quería saber el qué…- Aunque sigo sin entender porque lo hiciste, eres demasiado irracional como para que pueda comprenderte.

- Bueno, supongo que en ese momento tendría mis motivos. Siento haberme ido, Yuki.- Desvió la vista y miró a la nada. Sabía que en realidad lo que sentía era haberlo traicionado de esa manera… y que además le hubiera gustado.

- Ya… Por cierto mañana he quedado con Tohma, si quieres luego podemos venir juntos en el coche.

- Está bien, intentare no retrasarme.

Lo sabían.

Algo pasaba, algo gordo.

Por mucho que fingieran, las cosas no estaban bien. Todo era demasiado frio y distante. Algo inevitable estaba a punto de pasar.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx********

Le parecía increíble: a pesar del retraso que llevaba con su novela, había accedido a quedar con Seguchi, y ahora no lo encontraba en ninguna parte. Fue a su despacho y llamó varias veces a la puerta, pero al ver que nadie respondía, decidió entrar.

Ahora sí creía que había valido la pena aceptar la propuesta, y no era para menos… tenia en frente nada más y nada menos que a Ryuichi Sakuma medio desnudo a cuatro patas siendo penetrado por su cuñado, el cual lo miraba ahora bastante "sorprendido".

- Creo que mejor te espero fuera…- No podía evitar reír a carcajada limpia ante la cómica situación.

Aunque pensándolo bien, debería hablar seriamente con su cuñado ya que, aunque tampoco es que fuera su problema, no le gustaba demasiado que engañara a su hermana.

¡Y menos con ese anormal!

Eiri avanzó por los pasillos de NG, aun sin poder parar de reír, hasta llegar a la cafetería, donde pidió su habitual Burbon con hielo.

No pudo evitar pensar en que quizá se había pasado un poco con Shuichi y el tema de Sakuma: parecía haber quedado claro con quien se "desahogaba" el cantante. De todas maneras, cuando recogiera a ese baka se iba a reír a base de bien explicándole con quien se acostaba su queridísimo Ryuichi…

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx********

- ¡Yuki! Perdona por llegar tarde, estábamos a media grabación y no lo podíamos parar…- El pelirrosa llegó casi sin aliento, era casi media hora más tarde de la que habían quedado.

- Has tenido suerte, baka. Ya me iba a ir.- Mintió haciéndose el ofendido. Tenía demasiadas ganas de contarle a alguien lo que había visto, aunque jamás lo reconocería en público.

Fueron prácticamente en silencio hasta llegar al coche del rubio, donde se acomodaron para empezar a circular.

- Oye… ¿Tú sabes si Ryuichi está con alguien?- Eiri rompió el silencio con una pregunta que hizo que el pelirrosa se sobresaltara.

- ¡¿Qué?! Por… ¿Por qué me preguntas eso, Yuki?- El vocalista empezó a ponerse tenso ¿Lo habría descubierto?

- Porque esta tarde me he enterado de que se está tirando a alguien.- Shuichi tragó en seco, estaba claro que lo había descubierto.- La verdad es que no me lo esperaba… Al menos no así, la verdad es que no me ha hecho ninguna gracia verlo en plena faena con…

- ¡Yuki, yo no..!- Un momento. ¿En plena faena?

- …Seguchi. ¿Qué ibas a decir?

- Que yo no… no sabía nada de esto…- El pelirrosa estaba en shock. Esto si que no se lo esperaba.

¡Ryuichi le estaba poniendo los cuernos! Aunque… visto así, ellos dos no tenían nada, solo se acostaban de vez en cuando… Pero aún así, esto era algo que no se habría esperado nunca.

- Te has quedado blanco… Parece que no te lo esperabas.

Shuichi le dedicó una sonrisa forzada. Si él supiera…

Aprovechó el silencio para coger su teléfono y enviarle un sms a Hiro: todo era demasiado complicado para él, necesitaba contárselo a alguien que le pudiera ayudar. Después de pensarlo durante un rato, se decidió a escribir.

"_Ha pasado algo, tngo q hablar cntigo YA, q haces sta noche?"_

No pasaron ni cinco minutos cuando leyó la respuesta del pelirrojo.

"_Nada importante, t hace una pizza en mi casa?"_

El vocalista no tardó en confirmarle la hora a la que llegaría y en avisar a Yuki de ello. Sabía que sería una noche larga y confusa…

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx********

- ¿Vas a contármelo hoy o no?- El pelirrojo alzó una ceja mientras traía la caja con la pizza que acababan de traer.- Llevas aquí ya casi media hora y sólo has dicho tres palabras.

- Me está poniendo los cuernos.

- ¿Yuki?

- No. Ryuichi.

- Joder… Lo tuyo es grave, amigo. Eres un imán gay de problemas e inconvenientes para todo.

- ¡Hirooooo! ¡No te rias! Me he enterado hoy… y un poco más y me muero del susto…

- ¿Por qué? Si sólo os acostáis de vez en cuando… ¿Tanto te has enamorado ya de él?

- No… No es eso… Quien me lo ha dicho ha sido Yuki… y un poco más y me descubro yo solo.-Empezó a hacer pucheros propios de un niño de cinco años.

- Je… Típico de ti.- El guitarrista se fijó en la expresión preocupada de su amigo.- Esto se te está yendo de las manos, Shu. ¿No crees que deberías hacer algo?

- Supongo que si, pero… Si antes no sabía el qué… Imagínate ahora.

- Ya… y a todo esto… ¿Con quien te la ha pegado Sakuma?

- Eso es lo peor… Por si no lo tenía bastante encima de Yuki, ahora también se tira a Ryuichi…

- ¿Estás hablando de Tohma, no?

- Sí… Además… Ahora que lo pienso, Ryu me dijo hace unos días que teníamos que dejar de vernos en NG.

- Dejar de veros en NG no significa no veros.

- Creo que me he explicado un poco mal… Lo que no quiere es que hagamos… Bueno… "Eso" en NG… Verme allí o no le da igual.

- Vamos, que lo que quiere es que no montéis el numerito allí… Yo creo que es normal, supongo que no me gustaría estar siempre en esa situación.

- Puedo asegurarte que él pensaba lo contrario… Al menos hasta ese día. No sé, están pasando cosas muy raras, Hiro.

- Sí, tanto como hablar contigo de los sitios donde te lo montas a espaldas de tu novio.- El guitarrista lo miró con resignación, viendo como se sonrojaba e hinchaba los mofletes.- No le des tantas vueltas, ya saldrá todo por un sitio o por otro.

- Tienes razón… si no al final terminare tonto de tanto pensar en esto. Supongo que… Aunque dijera lo contrario… Yo siempre he sido un juego para Ryuichi.

El pelirrojo lo miró: realmente estaba muy afectado por todo esto, y la verdad es que a él también le parecía muy raro todo. Era obvio que Sakuma estaba enamorado de Shuichi, todo el mundo lo sabía. Pero todo esto… Era demasiado extraño. Y no podía dejar que le hicieran daño al baka de su amigo, al menos alguien que no fuera Eiri.

- Vamos, termina de cenar y no digas tonterías que te acercaré a casa.- Estaba claro que Shuichi aún no podía valerse por si mismo sin él; así que pensaba volver a ejercer su derecho de mejor amigo.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx********

El sonido de alguien llamando a la puerta lo sacó de sus cavilaciones y corrió a abrir.

- Hola.

- Vaya… Creo que eres la última persona que esperaba ver ahora mismo por aquí.

- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Esperabas a Shuichi? ¿O quizá a Tohma?

Suspiró. Sabía que esto pasaría tarde o temprano.

- Pasa.- Ryuichi observó como el guitarrista de BL entraba mirándolo desafiante.

El cantante sirvió bebidas y algo para comer, sabía que iba a tener una larga charla con su inesperado invitado. Se sentó en el sofá frente a él y esperó a que hiciera la pregunta del millón.

- ¿Por qué le estás haciendo esto a Shuichi?

- No es lo que piensas.

- ¿Ah, no? ¿No te estas acostando con Shu y diciéndole que estas enamorado de él? ¿Se lo dices a todos a los que te follas? Porque no creo que Seguchi sea tan ingenuo como para tragárselo…

- Tohma me está obligando. ¿Crees que me hace gracia hacerle esto a Shu?- Sakuma lo miró con expresión seria.- Me hizo chantaje. Shuichi no tenía que enterarse de esto… Lo estaba haciendo todo para protegerlo… ¡Dios! A veces puedo llegar a ser tan imbécil…

- Sí, en eso coincidimos, pero… ¿Puedes explicármelo desde el principio? Sino, no voy a poder ayudar a Shuichi, que es a lo que he venido.

- Cuando Tohma se enteró de que Shuichi y yo nos acostábamos a espaldas de Eiri me dijo que se lo contaría todo a no ser que hiciera lo que me pedía. Yo sabía que si Yuki se enteraba, Shuichi sufriría… Lo hice por eso. Sólo por eso. Nunca le he mentido diciéndole que le amo, aún sabiendo que no me corresponde. Pero ahora eso no importa…

- Claro que importa. Ese baka cree que le has estado engañando cuando le decías eso. Deberías hablar con él y decírselo, y también explicarle lo de Tohma.- El pelirrojo se apartó un mechón de pelo de la cara y suspiró.- Mira, no es que me guste lo que estáis haciendo, pero aún así te voy a ayudar en algo: ahora mismo Yuki ha dejado de sospechar de vosotros dos, así que aprovecha para hablar con Shu y aclaradlo todo entre vosotros.

- Ese no es el mayor problema ahora mismo.

- No para el resto del mundo… Pero sí para Shuichi. A él lo que haga o deje de hacer Seguchi le da igual, quien le importa eres tú. Si aclaráis esto, con lo otro no tendréis muchos problemas para solucionarlo.

- ¿Cómo?

- Verás, la mente de Shuichi es muy sencilla…

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx********

A la mañana siguiente, ambos cantantes llegaron mas pronto de lo habitual a NG con la esperanza de poder hablar de todo lo ocurrido. Cada uno por su parte tenía una versión de los hechos y muchas preguntas que aclarar.

-¡Shuuuichiiii!- El vocalista de ojos azules se le tiró encima mostrando una sonrisa tontorrona.

- Hola, Ryuichi… Te estaba buscando ¿Podemos hablar?- El pelirrosa lo miró con una expresión que el otro calificó como demasiado seria para ser propia de él.

- Claro… Eso te iba a proponer yo también. Creo que tenemos que aclarar unas cuantas cosas. Supongo que ahora estas enfadado conmigo… pero puedo explicártelo todo.

- Eso espero, porque ahora mismo me has decepcionado. Y mucho.

- No te mentí cuando te dije que te amaba. Eres lo que más quiero en el mundo, Shuichi: te lo dije ya hace tiempo, y te lo repetiré ahora y las veces que sean necesarias hasta que me creas.

- Te creía… Por eso he estado contigo: para mí no era sólo sexo, eras tú.

- Shuichi, déjame que te explique…

- Te adoraba, Ryuichi. Eras un dios para mí, llegué a sentir muchas cosas por ti, y lo sabes. Pero ahora… ahora solo me siento traicionado.- Apretó el puño con fuerza para intentar deshacerse del nudo que tenía en la garganta aún sin apartar la mirada que le dedicaba al otro.

- Siento haberte dado esa impresión. He sido un imbécil con todo esto, la situación se me ha ido de las manos, pero…- Vio como el más joven apartaba la vista.-…Shu, mírame. ¿De verdad crees que no era sincero con lo que te decía?

Al ver que el otro seguía sin ni siquiera mirarlo, por un momento se vino abajo.

No; no se rendiría tan fácilmente. No con él; no ahora que había conseguido tenerlo.

Posó su mano sobre la barbilla del pequeño y giró su cabeza hasta encararlo. Pudo ver el dolor en sus ojos cristalizados: el dolor que él le estaba causando sólo por intentar protegerlo.

Y sólo se le ocurrió una forma de aliviarlo.

Lo besó.

Suavemente y con mucha calma le ofreció su calor, su intimidad y todo su ser. No le importó lo que el pelirrosa pudiera pensar, ni el hecho de estar en medio del pasillo de NG; tan solo le importaba poder transmitirle todo lo que sentía en ese momento y así borrar el dolor que ambos sentían.

- Te quiero, Shuichi. Aunque sé que no me correspondes de la misma manera… ni me corresponderás nunca como yo lo hago... Lo siento si te hago daño con ello, pero es algo que no puedo evitar sentir.

El vocalista de BL se quedó petrificado. Lo que acababa de hacer Sakuma le rompió todos sus esquemas mentales: en el fondo sabía que estaba siendo sincero con él. Pero si eso era cierto… había muchas más cosas que no le cuadraban, como por ejemplo, qué pintaba Tohma en todo esto.

Por desgracia, tendría que esperar para averiguarlo; la gente empezaba a llegar, y no podrían terminar la conversación en ese momento.

Shuichi lo miró inexpresivo durante unos instantes, y sin decir nada, se fue de allí dejando a un confundido Ryuichi viendo como se alejaba.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx********

A lo largo del día, Shuichi estuvo muy callado. Demasiado callado para ser él. Cosa que no pasó desapercibida para cierto guitarrista que no dudaría en aprovechar la mínima oportunidad para sonsacarle algo a su amigo, ya que por su actitud deducía que algo más había pasado.

Poco a poco, Nakano fue confirmando sus sospechas: habían podido grabar dos canciones y hacerles hasta unos retoques, no había habido ningún incidente fuera de lo normal, la munición de K seguía intacta… Era oficial, algo pasaba.

Por suerte, como habían terminado todo muy rápido pudieron salir antes y el pelirrojo aprovechó para tener una pequeña charla con su amigo.

- ¿… Y bien?

- ¿Eh?- El pelirrosa lo miró desconcertado.

- Has estado muy callado todo el día. ¿Qué ha pasado?

- …He hablado con Ryuichi esta mañana. Quería preguntarle lo de Tohma.

- ¿Y ya has averiguado algo?- Hiro alzó una ceja en señal de expectación.

- Nada de lo que quería… Además, creo que estoy más confuso todavía. Me ha dicho que me quiere… y sé que me lo ha dicho de verdad.

- Bueno, ya sabes algo…

- ¿Pero qué pasa con Seguchi? ¡Eso es lo que no entiendo!

- ¿Ryuichi no te ha dicho nada de eso?

- No…- el cantante bajó la cabeza con tristeza, seguía preocupado por ese asunto.

- Le está haciendo chantaje.

El guitarrista no pudo aguantar más la situación, sentía que su deber como amigo era decírselo al pelirrosa. Le había dado la oportunidad a Sakuma de hacerlo, pero por lo que parecía, no lo había hecho, y no tenía ninguna intención de dejar que Shuichi siguiera pasándolo mal por algo que él sabía como remediar.

- ¿Qué? ¡¿…Pero cómo…?!

- Le dijo que si no lo hacía, le contaría a Yuki lo vuestro. Ryuichi sólo lo hizo para protegerte porque sabe que quieres a Yuki.

- No me había dicho nada de eso…- El pelirrosa estaba intentando encajar todas las piezas y de repente todo empezó a tener sentido.

- Lo sé. Por eso te lo digo yo. Y te recomendaría que hicieras algo rápido, esto explotara pronto y mejor que tengas las cosas claras para entonces.

- Sí… Creo que debería hacer algo. Lo malo es que aún no sé el qué. Siempre se me han dado muy mal estas cosas…- Hizo un puchero buscando la ayuda de su amigo, que negó con la cabeza.

Ya era hora de que Shuichi empezara a tomar sus propias decisiones, el guitarrista lo había ayudado bastante por ahora. De ahí en adelante, tendría que salir de esto por su cuenta. Al fin y al cabo, fue él solo quien decidió meterse en esto.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx********

Shuichi llegó a casa después de dar un largo paseo desde NG. Esta vez no quiso que Hiro lo acercara, necesitaba ordenar todo lo que estaba pasando como él le dijo, y había llegado ya a una conclusión: tenía que aclararlo todo.

- Yuki quiero hablar contigo.

El escritor apartó la mirada de la pantalla de su pc para encarar por unos momentos al chico.

- Ya hablaremos luego, ahora estoy ocupado. Llevo mucho retraso con esto.- Siguió escribiendo mientras sentía como el pelirrosa seguía mirándolo en silencio hasta reunir fuerzas suficientes para sincerarse.

- Te he estado engañando. Con Ryuichi.- Ahora sí había captado la atención del rubio, que lo miraba incrédulo.- Me he acostado con él a tus espaldas. Lo siento.

Lo sabía.

Sabía que su instinto no le había fallado, algo le decía que había pasado algo entre esos dos, pero en el fondo no quería creerlo.

- ¿Fue cuando te quedaste en su casa, verdad?

- Sí. Estaba confundido y me acosté con él porque creí que era lo mejor para aclararme, pero me sentí mal por haberte traicionado.

- Y por eso volviste, no porque quisieras estar conmigo.- Lo miró dolido y con un deje de rabia.- Te sentías mal por haberme engañado… ¿¡Volviste por pena, no!?

- ¡Claro que no, Yuki!

- ¿Cómo pretendes que te crea? Ahora entiendo que no me dejaras ni tocarte…

- ¡No es lo que piensas, yo sólo lo hice porque…!

- Vete.- Miró fijamente al pelirrosa, que estaba llorando desde hacía un rato.- ¡Fuera de mi vista, no quiero verte!

No podía creerlo, Yuki también estaba… ¿Llorando? Shuichi no pudo hacer nada, en cuanto vio que las primeras lágrimas del escritor brotaban, sintió como su corazón se encogía.

- Está bien, si necesitas algo estaré en casa de Hiro. Cuando estés más calmado volveré para explicártelo todo. No es lo que piensas, Yuki. De verdad.

El cantante salió de la habitación aún llorando, sabía que le había hecho daño a la persona que más amaba.

_A la que más amaba_.

Ahora estaba todo más claro para él. El problema era precisamente que él era el único que lo sabía, y las cosas estaban demasiado revueltas ahora mismo como para hacer algo más.

Decidió llamar a Hiro para avisarle de que iría hacia allá, seguramente con su amigo podría ordenar mejor sus ideas. Él siempre sabía qué hacer en estos casos.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx********

- Así que se lo has dicho a Yuki…

- Si… ¡Y se ha enfadado mucho! ¡Hiiiiroooooo! ¿Qué hago ahora?- Empezó a llorar de nuevo siendo observado por su amigo.

- Je… Vuelves a ser el de siempre, menos mal.- No pudo evitar sonreír a pesar de la situación.- Tranquilo, si Yuki te quiere te perdonará.

- ¿De verdad? Estaba muy enfadado… nunca lo había visto así… estaba llorando…

- No está enfadado, Shuichi. Está dolido. Y si lo está, es porque te quiere. No te preocupes, todo se arreglará.- Le revolvió el pelo a su amigo y le sonrió de nuevo: Shu estaba haciendo lo correcto, tal y como él esperaba.

- Gracias, Hiro…- Lo abrazó como hacía tiempo que no hacía recordando por qué lo apreciaba tanto.- ¿… Puedo pedirte algo más…?

- Mientras no sea que sustituya a Yuki en…

- ¡No! Solo… ¿Me puedes acercar a casa de Ryuichi?

- Claro…- Sonrió de manera comprensiva, su amigo aún tenía varias cosas que arreglar.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx********

La luz de la pantalla del televisor iluminaba tenuemente el salón del vocalista de NG, que estaba acomodado en el sofá con la mirada perdida. ¿Habría hecho lo correcto esa mañana con Shuichi? No tenía claro si el chico había entendido lo que le había querido decir, pero sabía que le había transmitido lo que sentía.

El sonido del timbre le sacó de sus cavilaciones, haciendo que diera un salto y fuera a abrir rápidamente.

- Hola, Ryuichi.

- Shu… ¿Qué haces aquí? Quiero decir… ¿No deberías estar con…?

- Ahora tengo cosas más importantes que aclarar… contigo.- Lo miró fijamente por unos instantes, sabía que iba a ser bastante duro lo que tenía que decirle.

- Está bien… No te quedes en la puerta, ya sabes que esta también es tu casa.- vio como el otro le sonreía amigablemente mientras entraba.- ¿Qué es lo que me tienes que decir?

- Yo… Creo que deberíamos terminar con todo esto.

- ¿Qué? Pero… ¿Por qué?- Estaba demasiado confuso como para encajar lo que el pelirrosa le estaba diciendo, hasta ahora parecía que estaba bien con él.-… ¿Es por lo de Tohma?

- No, Ryuichi, no es por eso. Sé lo de Tohma… Y puedes estar tranquilo, yo mismo se lo he dicho a Yuki.- Le sonrió con tristeza, dándole a entender lo que había pasado con el rubio.

- Lo siento, Shuichi; he actuado como un imbécil con eso, debí decírtelo. Seguro que ahora estarás odiándome…- Giró la cabeza hasta perder la vista en algún rincón de la habitación.

El pequeño vocalista lo abrazó cariñosamente, sabía que esto estaba resultándole muy doloroso a Sakuma. Acarició su espalda sintiendo como el mayor se aferraba más a él.

- No te odio, no quiero que pienses eso.- Besó su frente y lo encaró de nuevo.- Lo que siento hacia ti no ha cambiado, Ryuichi. Sigo adorándote y queriéndote con locura. Pero nunca podré hacerlo como me quieres tú.

- ¡Lo sé, ya te dije que no me importa…!

- Estoy enamorado de Yuki, y eso no lo podrás cambiar: ni tú, ni yo, ni nadie.

- ¡Me da igual no ser lo primero para ti, Shuichi! ¡Soy consciente de que jamás serás tan mío como suyo! Pero…

- ¿Ryu, no te das cuenta? ¡No quiero ser otro Yuki!- Los ojos del pelirrosa empezaron a humedecerse al igual que los del cantante de NG.- Si seguimos con esto sólo conseguiremos hacernos daño el uno al otro. Yo sé mejor que nadie lo que es amar a alguien con todas tus fuerzas y no ser correspondido. Al menos, no de la misma manera.

- Ya te he dicho que eso no me importa, sólo quiero estar contigo…- El más joven lo interrumpió con un dulce beso en los labios: ¡Le recordaba tanto a él!

- Sabes que eso no es verdad. Al principio crees que te da igual, que podrás soportarlo. Pero no es así: duele estar siempre a la sombra de otra persona que sabes que es más importante que tú. Duele demasiado, Ryuichi. Y no quiero eso. Ni para ti, ni para mí.

- Entiendo.- Sakuma apartó la mirada intentando que el otro no se diera cuenta de lo que le habían dolido esas palabras.- Supongo que no puedo hacer nada al respecto, ya has tomado tu decisión.

- Si… de verdad que lo siento, Ryuichi. Lo siento mucho.- No pudo evitar sentir un nudo en la garganta: realmente sabía el daño que le estaba haciendo a su ídolo con todo ese asunto.

- Shu… puedo… ¿Pedirte algo?- Miró resignado al pelirrosa, el cual asintió en respuesta.- Quédate conmigo esta noche… ya es tarde, y…

- Ryuichi, yo no…

- Lo sé, no espero nada de ti, sólo quiero… estar contigo… como antes de todo esto.- Bajó la mirada de nuevo, esperando la respuesta del más joven.

- Está bien.- Sonrió amistosamente al castaño.- Pero sólo por hoy.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx********

- Sí, Hiro…- el pequeño vocalista hablaba por teléfono con Nakano mientras Sakuma preparaba la cena en la cocina.- …No te preocupes, estoy bien, ya lo he aclarado todo con Ryuichi…. ¡Claro que no voy a hacer eso, Hiro!... no, tranquilo, ya no hay nada entre nosotros…. ¡Oye! ¿Pero por quién me has tomado? ¡Claro que sé controlarme! Ya he armado bastante lio como para querer meterme en otro… Vale, nos vemos mañana. Gracias por todo, Hiro.

Colgó el teléfono y observó al vocalista de NG, aún no acababa de creerse que hubiera terminado en esa situación, tanto con él como con Yuki. Suspiró con resignación y se dirigió hacia donde estaba el otro, recriminándose a si mismo al ver la expresión triste que el otro portaba.

No pudo evitar que de nuevo se formara un nudo en su garganta, sintiendo de repente unas irreprimibles ganas de abrazar y confortar al que un día fue su Dios.

- ¿Estás bien?- abrazó su cintura desde la espalda, pegándose a su cuerpo y sintiéndolo temblar levemente ante el contacto.

- …sí…- dejó todo cuan hacía y volteó, encarando al pelirrosa que lo miraba preocupado.- Siempre que tú estés bien, yo también lo estaré.- le dedicó una sonrisa un tanto forzada que escondió rápidamente en su cuello al abrazarlo de nuevo.

Era imposible ocultar la tristeza del mayor, por mucho que intentara auto convencerse de que así estaría bien; eso era algo que ambos sabían y no podían negar. Aún así, tanto uno como el otro, eran conscientes de que eso era lo mejor que podían hacer; al fin y al cabo no habrían llegado a ninguna parte con todo lo que estaban induciendo.

No tardaron más de una hora en irse a dormir, tanto uno como el otro estaban demasiado cansados y agobiados con la situación cómo para seguir despiertos dándole más vueltas.

El pelirrosa fue el primero en deslizarse bajo las sabanas de la cama doble de Sakuma, observando cómo éste hacía lo mismo y se acomodaba casi en el borde de ella, dejando el máximo espacio posible entre sus cuerpos.

Shuichi lo miró en silencio unos instantes, no podía evitar sentirse fatal por haber provocado algo así a la persona a quien más admiraba y una de las que más quería. Se acercó más a él y lo abrazó, sintiendo cómo el mayor se aferraba más a él y hundía la cabeza en su cuello, sobresaltándolo al sentir la humedad de su llanto silencioso.

No pudo hacer más que abrazarlo con fuerza e intentar reconfortarlo, haciéndole saber cuanto le importaba.

- Siempre habrá un lugar especial para ti en mi corazón…

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx********

El sol que entraba por la ventana provocó que se moviera nerviosamente, buscando el edredón para tapar su cara.

De repente recordó algo y abrió sus ojos azules con rapidez: Shuichi ya no estaba en la cama. Se levantó con la clara intención de ir a buscarlo, sabía que el pelirrosa no estaba en su mejor momento, y la idea de que hubiera cometido alguna tontería lo aterró por un instante.

Alejó todo temor y esbozó una sonrisa suave al encontrar al menor en el salón, escribiendo algo.

- Buenos días.- se acercó al pequeño y le revolvió el pelo en un gesto cariñoso.- Te has levantado muy pronto hoy, es raro en ti.

- No podía dormir, tengo demasiadas cosas en la cabeza.- sonrió y cerró el cuaderno.- ¿Quieres desayunar? He hecho café.

- A buena hora aprendes cómo funciona la cafetera, jeje.

- Bueno, algo es algo, ¿No?- lo siguió hasta la cocina riendo entre dientes.- Por cierto, ¿Sabes si hoy Seguchi-san está en NG?

- Cada día se pasa por allí, se nota que no hablas mucho con Mika, esa es una de sus mayores frustraciones.

- Nunca me he llevado muy bien con ella, la verdad.- sacó la lengua despreocupado, pese a que Mika nunca se había opuesto a su relación con Eiri, tampoco es que las tuviera todas consigo así que prefería mantenerse al margen de todo por norma general.

- Y a todo esto… ¿A qué ha venido la pregunta? ¿Piensas ir a hablar con él?

- Sí. Quiero probar algo a ver si funciona… espero que Seguchi no se quede indiferente, porque entonces si que puedo ir pensando en irme del país…

- Me estás dando miedo.- ambos cantantes cruzaron las miradas, terminando por reír antes de que el pelirrosa le explicara sus intenciones.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx********

- Buenos días, Seguchi-san.

- Shindou, ¿Qué haces aquí?

- Esperarte. ¿Podemos hablar?- lo miró serio, haciéndole entender a qué venia.

- Claro, pasa.- abrió la puerta de su despacho, entrando seguido del vocalista, que cerró detrás de sí.- ¿Y bien?- Shuichi no dijo nada, tan sólo le acercó uno de los papeles que había estado escribiendo esa misma mañana, esperando a que el otro reaccionara.- ¡¿Qué significa esto, Shindou?!

- Creo que está bastante claro. Es mi renuncia.

- No puedes hacer esto.

- Sí que puedo, ya lo he hecho.

- Shindou, eres el principal sustento de NG ahora que Grasper ya no está activo, si te vas nos hundiremos todos.

- No, Seguchi. Te hundirás tú. XMR sigue interesado en mí, y si Hiro y Fujisaki quieren, pueden venir conmigo.- sonrió; estaba saliendo como esperaba.- Ahora ya no hay nada que me retenga aquí, supongo que tengo que darte las gracias por ello. Digo, por follarte a Ryuichi y separarme de Yuki, claro.

Ambos notaron cómo el ambiente se tensó.

Touma apretó el puño con rabia, odiaba no poder controlar la situación.

- ¿Qué es lo que quieres?

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx********

"Maldito mocoso…"

Yuki tiró el paquete de cigarrillos contra el escritorio después de sacar uno y encenderlo con las manos temblorosas.

"¿Quién se cree que es para hacerme esto? Me ha engañado… ¡A mí! Me ha puesto los cuernos con un imbécil bipolar que le habla a un conejo de peluche…"

Se levantó y fue hacia el frigorífico, percatándose de que no quedaba ni una lata de cerveza, cosa que terminó de empeorar su mal humor.

- Joder…- resopló, ya furioso y tomó asiento en el sofá.

"Mierda… Y lo peor es que me enfurece porque me duele. ¡Maldita sea, no puedo enfadarme con él! No, sabiendo que en realidad le di motivos para hacerlo. Tendría que haberlo escuchado cuando quiso explicármelo… ¿Por qué no puedo quedarme callado de vez en cuando? Seguro que ahora no estaría así…"

Cambió de posición por quinta vez consecutiva, ya hacía años que no se ponía tan nervioso.

"¡Criajo de mierda! ¿Es que hasta sin aparecer por aquí me tienes que sacar de quicio?"

El sonido de alguien llamando a la puerta lo hizo suspirar hondo, una visita era lo último que necesitaba en ese momento. Fue a ver quien era a desgana, descubriendo a su cuñado al otro lado. Eso quería decir que, o abría, o Touma tiraría la puerta abajo.

Decidió decantarse por la opción más barata. Además, Seguchi siempre le traía dulces, y eso normalmente conseguía arreglarle un poco el mal humor.

- Hola, Eiri.- El ex-teclista sonrió.

- ¿Traes cervezas?

- No.

- ¿Dulces?

- Eiri, es domingo. La pastelería está cerrada.

- Vaya… Al menos espero que no vengas a joderme más, porque…

- Si vas a estar en ese plan, mejor me marcho.

- Está bien, está bien… no he tenido un buen día que digamos…

Ambos pasaron al salón donde el más joven se desplomó en el sofá de nuevo, siendo observado en silencio por el otro.

- Sí, algo he oído… ¿Quieres hablar de ello?

- No.

- Está bien.- Touma dejó que el silencio inundara el salón de su cuñado, sabía que sólo era cuestión de segundos. Tres… dos… uno…

- ¿Acaso tú entiendes por qué lo ha hecho? ¡Este mocoso es la persona más ilógica que he conocido nunca!- el escritor de repente dio un respingo y se puso en posición de defensa.- ¿No presumía tanto de que quería estar siempre conmigo? ¿Entonces por qué, eh?

- Bueno, a veces hacemos cosas porque en ese momento pensamos que es lo correcto, pero luego nos damos cuenta de que nos hemos equivocado.- hizo una breve pausa y se armó de valor.- Eiri, yo… creo que he tenido algo de culpa. Me he estado aprovechando de la situación y os he puesto a todos entre la espada y la pared, no pensé que quizá podía hacerte daño con ello.

- ¿Qué tiene que ver eso con Shuichi?

- Eso sería mejor que te lo explicara él. Esta mañana vino a mi despacho a presentarme su renuncia, deberías hablar con él si no quieres perderlo. De lo contrario, está decidido a irse del país.

- Pero… no puede… será mentiroso…- se mordió el labio con fuerza, resistiéndose a creer lo que el esposo de su hermana le contaba.- Dijo… que no me dejaría nunca… y yo le creí… aunque ahora no sé porqué…

- Aún estás a tiempo, Eiri.- le extendió el sobre que Shuichi le pidió que le diera esa misma mañana, cuando acordaron lo que el teclista debía decirle a Yuki.- Me pidió que te diera esto, no sé qué es, pero supongo que será importante.- sonrió, recogió sus cosas y se fue. Ya había cumplido su parte del trato, lo demás dependía del escritor.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx********

Observó el sobre encima de la mesa como si se tratara del enemigo. ¿Sería su ruptura definitiva, o quizá sólo una explicación?

Sintió su garganta seca y se maldijo de nuevo por no haberse acordado ni siquiera de hacer la compra. Después de diez minutos, reunió fuerzas y se decidió a abrirlo.

_Yuki,_

_Tengo tantas cosas que explicarte y no sé por dónde empezar… son las cinco de la mañana y no he podido dormir en toda la noche pensando en cómo explicarte lo ocurrido._

_No sabría decir como empezó todo, creo que fue una mezcla de circunstancias que me hicieron terminar viviendo con Ryuichi (ya sabes que lo nuestro esa temporada no estaba como para tirar cohetes…). ¡Estar con él era tan diferente a estar contigo! La verdad es que no hice nada con él, aunque sí me di cuenta de que tenías razón en que estaba enamorado de mí._

_Al final la situación se me fue de las manos y terminé bastante aturdido con todo… hasta que una noche me acosté con él. Pero no te confundas, no lo hice con intención de engañarte, sino de aclararme. _

_Y lo hice. _

_Por eso, al día siguiente volví contigo, me sentía fatal por lo que te había hecho, era contigo con quien quería y debía estar, y te había engañado. Algo me dice que tú ya sabías que había ocurrido algo, por eso estabas tan frio conmigo… y por eso me sentía cada vez peor. _

_Para lo que pasó después… creo que para eso no tengo excusa, no sé porqué pero lo hice, supongo que tuvo que ver con que me sentía mal y no podía recurrir a ti. Sea como sea, ahora ya sólo puedo esperar que me perdones. _

_Lo que hizo que todo detonara fue que Touma se enteró de lo que estaba pasando y le hizo chantaje a Ryuichi (ya sabes a qué me refiero, tú mismo lo viste), que sabía que yo no te quería hacer daño; él solo intentaba protegerme, siempre lo ha hecho. Ese tema es algo complicado de explicar por carta, pero creo que no es tan importante ahora mismo._

_Ahora ya lo sabes todo, en tus manos queda. Tomes la decisión que tomes, lo entenderé, en caso de que quieras hablar conmigo ya sabes donde encontrarme._

_Shuichi._

Al menos se había quitado un peso de encima.

Respiró hondo y releyó un par de veces más lo que ponía en la nota, jamás pensó que el pelirrosa le pudiera hacer algo así, pero por otra parte, cuanto más pensaba en ello, más lógica le parecía la sucesión de los hechos.

No es que quisiera auto convencerse de que era algo normal, o de que Shuichi no tenía culpa de lo que había pasado, pero no podía negar que una parte de él no se había sorprendido.

Intentó mantener la cabeza fría: Shuichi por una vez estaba actuando con algo de madurez, y ahora le tocaba mover a él. Decidió tomarse un día más para pensar con tranquilidad, mañana ya iría a hablar con él.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx********

- ¿Hoy tampoco vas a cantar?

- No estoy de humor.

- Llevas una semana sin estar de humor.- El teclista del grupo empezaba a desesperarse con los bajones del vocalista.

- No es culpa mía, Fujisaki. Si pudiera controlarlo, lo haría. Aunque si pudiera controlarlo, ahora mismo en vez de estar aquí estaría con Yuki haciendo…

- ¡Basta! ¡No quiero escuchar eso…!

Ryuichi cerró la puerta de la sala con cuidado, por el comportamiento de Shuichi, entendió que ya lo tenía todo en marcha y probablemente estaba esperando la reacción de Eiri.

Pensó en intentar sonsacarle algo a Seguchi, así que se dirigió hacia su despacho, cruzándose por sorpresa con cierto escritor al que no tenía precisamente ganas de ver.

- Vaya, qué raro verte cerca de donde ensaya Shuichi.- el rubio dejó ver su famoso carácter casi sin dar tiempo de reaccionar al cantante.

- Casi tanto como verte a ti yendo a su trabajo.- sonrió sarcástico, había salido airoso de esta al menos.- y por cierto, si has venido a desahogarte, no cuentes conmigo. Tengo cosas más importantes que hacer.

- No te preocupes, sólo he venido a buscar a Shuichi.

- ¿Vas a intentar arreglar las cosas con él?

- Ese no es tu problema, tú solo intenta mantenerte al margen si quieres seguir viviendo de tu aspecto.

- ¿Me estás amenazando?

- Para nada. Sólo te advierto: no toques lo que es mío.

- Tranquilo, no lo haré. Pero no porque me lo digas tú, sino porque me importa su felicidad. Y no es a mí a quien necesita para ser feliz ahora.

- Vaya, pero si a veces piensas y todo…

- Yuki, lárgate de aquí y no me toques más las narices si no quieres que terminemos mal.

- Sí, claro. Ya me voy.- pasó por su lado casi rozándolo cuando recordó algo que el pelirrosa le dijo en su carta y que le hizo girarse, estando ya a unos metros.- ¡Oye, Sakuma!- se aseguró de captar su atención antes de girarse con la intención de seguir su paso.- Nada, es igual.

Abrió la puerta despreocupadamente y puso cara de circunstancia cuando todos se le quedaron mirando, incluido el pelirrosa. Ignoró a todos y se dirigió al americano.

- Me llevo a Shuichi. Y que conste que no te estoy pidiendo permiso, sino informando.- siguió avanzando hasta llegar donde estaba el aludido, agarrándolo por la manga de la sudadera y arrastrándolo hacia la salida.- Vamos.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx********

Llovía.

Shuichi intentó concentrarse en ver cómo resbalaban las gotas por el cristal del Mercedes de Yuki para no ponerse nervioso.

- He leído tu carta.- el rubio decidió romper el silencio con un comentario neutro para ver cómo reaccionaba el menor.

- Sí… lo he supuesto.

- Oye, ¿De verdad piensas irte?- notó como el vocalista se tensaba ante la pregunta.

- Yo… bueno… ¿Y por qué no? Aquí no tengo nada que me retenga.

- ¿Y Ryuichi Sakuma?

- No seas idiota, Yuki. Sabes perfectamente que no es con él con quien quiero estar.- lo miró a los ojos por primera vez en toda la tarde.- y si no puedo estar con la persona a la que amo, prefiero irme.

Eiri se estremeció ante las palabras del pelirrosa, ya no recordaba la capacidad que tenía el pequeño para hacerlo sentir. Intentó contenerse cómo jamás lo había intentado, pero ya sea por instinto o costumbre, su cuerpo se movió solo hasta alcanzar los labios del más joven en un beso necesitado.

- Quédate…- se apartó y desvió la mirada al suelo, terminando de hablar casi en un susurro.- …conmigo.

- ¿Estás seguro? Después de lo que te he hecho, yo…

- No te justificaré, Shuichi. Lo que hiciste ha estado mal. Pero que ocurriera ha sido culpa de los dos, no solo tuya. Y que conste, que eso que acabo de decir no lo repetiré más.- lo miró de reojo. No eran sólo imaginaciones, ahí estaban de nuevo.

Esos malditos ojos de cachorro en apuros que tanto odiaba, los que siempre terminaban por ablandarlo.

- ¿De verdad, Yuki? ¿Lo estás diciendo en serio?- preguntó dando saltitos mientras veía al otro arrancar el motor del coche.

- Cállate antes de que me arrepienta, mocoso.

- ¿Dónde vamos, Yuki?

- A casa. Tengo territorio que marcar…

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx********

- No sabes cómo he extrañado esto.- el vocalista se acurrucó sobre el pecho de Eiri.

- Sí, ya lo he notado… ha sido demasiado rápido hasta para ti.- sonrió entre dientes viendo cómo el menor se sonrojaba.

- ¡Yuuuki! ¡Pero si lo hemos hecho cinco veces! No me digas que aún quieres más…

- Bueno, según las estadísticas, todavía no hemos recuperado todo el tiempo perdido…- observó cómo Shuichi cambiaba de expresión.- …y aún tengo una venganza que cobrarme…- la expresión incrédula del pelirrosa provocó que riera.- …pero tranquilo, por hoy lo dejaremos así.

- Menos mal, por un momento creí que me moriría…

- Si, claro… eso dices siempre y terminas abriéndote de piernas y pidiendo más.- sonrió triunfante ante el brillante comentario.

- Eso no es técnicamente así…

El rubio lo silenció con un beso profundo, al que el pelirrosa respondió estrechándolo más contra su cuerpo con necesidad.

- …¿Lo ves?

- Calla y bésame.

Eiri obedeció, sintiendo las manos del más joven bajando de nuevo por su pecho con la clara intención de seguir saldando deudas pendientes durante el resto de la noche.


End file.
